


【加里】配对性

by froshoe



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froshoe/pseuds/froshoe
Kudos: 13





	【加里】配对性

那场战斗的第二天，已经失去火焰的燃人们在伊格尼斯团长的指引和帮助下也陆续前往医院进行了检查，但幸好进入装置的时间不是很长，身体虚弱的燃人也仅仅是手指灰化，不幸中的万幸。  
“所以说为什么我们要帮这些人的忙啊！！”坎罗烦躁的扯了扯身上消防队的外套，宽松的设计让他穿起来很不习惯，帮着昔日敌人重建城市什么的，光是想想就让人恶心！一周真的是他的极限了，“而且，你的信息素到底是什么味，闻起来真让人上火！”非常嫌弃的远离旁边依旧精神满满的加洛，无限靠近着自己的boss，“你该补充抑掩盖剂了加洛。”里欧皱了皱小巧的鼻翼，从自己身上更加肥大的消防队外套里掏出掩盖喷雾递到了加洛的鼻子底下，和梅斯不一样，坎罗和加洛一样，是个货真价实的alpha，并且信息素同样富有攻击性，如果加洛再不把信息素收一收这俩人或许下一秒就会打起来。  
“我说过了你们的怒火由我来熄灭！但至此之前要先把城市收拾完才可以！”加洛大大咧咧的接过递过来的掩盖剂在自己的颈后随便的喷了喷，很显然加洛的回答并没有让坎罗满意，甚至有些火上浇油，“坎罗你去找梅斯他们吧，这边快收拾完了，我和加洛就可以搞定。”为了防止俩人真的打起来然后让这片好不容易清理干净的地方再次狼藉，里欧动了动身子插进俩人中间，顺带抢过加洛手里的掩盖喷雾仔仔细细的冲人颈后再仔仔细细的喷了喷，确定没有一丝信息素泄露出来才满意的把喷雾放回口袋里。  
加洛不太喜欢信息素被掩盖住的感觉，总觉得闷闷的，而消防队除了团长之外全部是对信息素毫无感觉的beta，所以一般加洛并不会去用掩盖剂，不自在的摸了摸后颈看着坎罗一步三回头远去的背影歪了歪头，“他为什么讨厌我？我觉得我还是蛮亲切的。”非常不解的歪了歪头看向旁边的金发青年，里欧随便整了整衣服然后扯着加洛的工装背心朝着一旁的一小片废墟走去，大概是老旧设施了，被火焰烧过之后终于不堪重任而坍塌了下去。金发青年打了个小小的哈欠，听闻人的疑惑翻了个白眼“你还真的是个笨蛋。”几乎算是通宵救援让里欧非常疲惫，“你的气味太冲了，对于其他alpha来说和挑衅没有区别，你以后可以学着点把他掩盖住。”加洛被扯着衣服拖着走也不生气，反而上前一步无比自然的搂住人肩膀“那为什么你没事？”被纯粹的雄性荷尔蒙包围让里欧僵住了身子，幸亏已经把这个男人的信息素完全掩盖住，不然里欧很可能被勾起反应，没错，堂堂燃人的首领却一位货真价实的omega，而且还是个长期抑制自己发情期，无比敏感的omega，“太热了，离我远点你这个白痴。”虽然没有信息素泄露，但和一个健壮的alpha靠这么近还是非常危险的，而且最近自己的发情期也快来了，得注意才行。  
......  
“所以，为什么会变成这样？”里欧难受的推了推压在自己身上的大块头，“看起来稳定了，里欧你没事吧？”用力将压在身上的废墟推到一边，但也只能空出一片不大不小的空间，看起来是完全被掩埋住了，在进来调查为了看看有没有被困住的幸存者，但因为移动了一块挡路的废墟，没想到却整体塌陷将自己和里欧完全压在了底下，“我没事，但得想办法离开这里...你受伤了？”伴随着淡淡血腥味，对自己来说宛如巨量的alpha信息素灌了自己一脑袋，那是一种带有凉凉薄荷味的烟草味，并不是很难闻，但很快的从中开始掺杂逐渐浓郁的香草玫瑰香，这是里欧他自己的信息素——他被引诱发情了。“啊这个啊，大概是刚刚被钢筋之类的划伤的吧，小意思小意思。”笑嘻嘻的甩了甩正流血不止的手臂并不在乎这点小伤，一边从里欧身上移开，但金发青年并没有从地上站起身，反而微微的发着抖，而且...加洛皱皱鼻子，一开始以为是错觉的香甜气味开始清晰的环绕在这狭小的空间里，加洛并不是个完全的笨蛋，马上意识到这是什么后一脸不可置信的看向缩成一团的青年，“里欧你，是个omega吗原来？等等你没事吧！”里欧艰难的稳住身子让自己看起来不是那么狼狈，被一直抑制的发情期仿佛一口气爆发了出来，比之前更加强烈的，伴随着剧痛的性欲充斥着身体的每一个角落，除去一直压制的原因，和加洛的匹配度不低也有关系。见里欧不说话，加洛也开始慌了起来，但并不知道自己能做什么，而且自己也逐渐开始被迫发情，将自己眼前纤细甜美的Omega按倒狠狠的插入他的身体，然后咬住他的腺体，一边将自己的精液一滴不漏的射进他的生殖腔，这个想法已经让加洛开始暴躁，这样下去不行。环绕着四周正想强迫开出一条路远离里欧，然后突然被一股大力扯倒，再一看里欧充满情欲但丝毫不减狼狈的漂亮脸蛋正对着自己，然后青年对着这个对着自己脸发呆的笨蛋狠狠地吻了上去，并不是孩子气的嘴对嘴打啵，而是色气的将柔软的舌伸进对方的口腔，急切的缠绕住对方，然后一点一点的啃咬着嘴唇，已经彻底懵掉的加洛还未反应过来，甚至还没有动动自己僵硬的舌尖回应一下，对方便将嘴唇离开了自己。  
“将我标记吧加洛。”并不是小心翼翼的疑问句，而是十分的直截了当，这么做的原因很简单，既然逃避不了那干脆将他完全解决掉，况且对方是加洛，被他标记也不是什么让自己接受不了的事情，但反观加洛却已经完全呆住了，这也不怪他，毕竟不是每个人都会遇到一个恰巧发情的Omega，而且这个omega还让自己标记他，“等...等等！里欧你冷静一下！！”终于反映过来慌乱的掐住人纤细的腰肢想把人推远一点，但对于这幅敏感的身子而言，这种触碰也让里欧小小的呻吟了一声，细细小小的酥麻感腰间开始布满全身，蓝发男人被这猫一样的叫声吓了一跳彻底不知道将手放哪了“你让我标记你？！让我？！”，男人的大嗓门吵得自己头疼，皱着眉头不满对方磨磨唧唧的动作开始不耐烦，“啊没错！让你标记我你有什么不满吗！”用尽自己最后一点力气将其扑倒，然后叉开酸软的腿跨坐在人腰腹之上，舔舔嘴唇伸出手指色情的在人胸膛上画着圆圈，“还是说？我满足不了你？”被眼前的一幕刺激的不轻，加洛深吸一口气逐渐冷静下来，没有什么比自己喜欢的人勾引自己更让人兴奋的了，是的喜欢，加洛喜欢着这个金发青年，可以说是非常蠢得一见钟情，最开始以为对方和自己一样是一个alpha，但这依旧不能阻止喜欢他的想法，正当他开始琢磨两个alpha怎样做爱的时候，这个天大的馅饼就掉了下来把自己砸的头晕目眩。  
“那你等一下可别求饶，我可是比那些alpha要强好几百倍。”呲牙笑着舔了舔牙齿，彻底充满欲望的眼睛，宛如肉食动物一样打量着眼前的omega，双手不老实的伸进人皮裤里，揉弄着人肥嫩的臀瓣，“唔...等会可别让我发现...啊..你在说大话，如果满足不了我，我可是要嘲笑你的。”微微抬起腰肢让人的手更加方便动作，加洛带着薄茧的手粗暴的揉捏，时不时的碰到粉嫩的穴口带起细小的快感，但里欧的衣服太过于修身，不方便自己的动作，烦躁的啧了啧舌恋恋不舍的将手抽出来，然后开始拖这些碍事的衣服，里欧也不反抗反而配合着人的动作，因为穿的不多，很快自己便一丝不挂，omega白皙的皮肤因为情欲泛着勾人的粉红色，胸膛上粉嫩嫩的乳头遇到空气颤颤巍巍的立了起来，因为担任着日后哺乳的任务，omega的乳头比alpha要大上一些，加洛眯了眯眼睛，双手胡乱的在人背后摸着，然后一个用力将其按下身子，微微抬起头一口将人乳头含进了嘴里，舌尖舔弄着乳晕，尖尖的犬齿时不时的咬弄着人还未打开的乳孔，另一侧也被人用手指把玩着，双指粗暴的揉捏着硬挺的乳头，大手也揉弄着里欧柔软的胸肉，“啊…！轻点…笨蛋…嗯…”双侧的乳头又痛又爽，不自觉的挺起胸膛让人更方便的玩弄，阴茎早就已经立起，后穴也开始分泌淫液变得湿哒哒的。加洛啃了一会最后狠狠的嘬了一口，才恋恋不舍的抬起头，一路向上留下一个个吻痕，最后含住人水润的嘴唇，双手也开始往下滑，一手握住人阴茎缓缓的套弄着，一手再次揉弄了一会柔软的臀肉，试探性的抚摸上湿淋淋的穴口，然后食指慢慢的侵入进去。娇嫩的穴口被异物撑开的感觉太过于强烈，以至于里欧僵直了身子没办法放松下来，手指进入了两个指节就觉得有些阻力，并不想来硬的伤到对方，歪了歪头然后猛的将人扑倒在地，将头埋进了人双腿之间。  
“等等…！加洛！你…啊！”柔韧的舌头舔弄着穴口，然后逐渐往深处舔弄，剧烈的快感与被人舔穴的羞耻感，然里欧红了眼眶，小小的尖叫一声弹起腰肢企图逃离，但被人大手死死的掐住动弹不得，反射性的收缩着穴口，但一收缩便感觉非常明显的夹住人舌头，这一感觉让里欧羞耻极了，他怎么能把舌头伸进那种地方…肥厚的肠壁被温柔的舔舐着，激烈的快感电流一般让里欧无所适从，穴口也渐渐的被人舔软，这时加洛将手指也一并伸了进去，这次非常容易的伸进两根手指，配合着舌头来曲起旋转回扣弄着，时不时的撑开露出嫣红的肠肉，里欧颤抖着身子，修长的双腿崩的紧紧的，被迫承受着对方的扩展，在人终于伸进三根手指的时候，以为这磨人的扩展总算结束了，但手指却突然按上了肠壁上不明显的凸起，瞬间让里欧尖叫出声，死死拽住埋在双腿见的脑袋想将其提开“啊…！那…哪里…嗯啊…别…！”，对方的反应让加洛觉得有趣，兴奋的舔舔嘴角，并没有将手指抽出来，反而两指夹住那一处把玩着，“别崩的这么紧，放松，这都受不了可怎么行。”一脸严肃的凑到人耳边，将耳垂含在嘴里吸吮，另一只手抓住人抓在自己手臂上的手，指引着一同塞进了痉挛的穴内，里欧从来都不知道自己的身体里这么的热，这么的紧，肠肉死死夹住俩人的手指，让其动一下都很困难，甜腻的压抑着哭腔的呻吟断断续续的从人嘴里发出来，眼角闪着泪光让平时看起来冷淡的脸看起来可怜兮兮的，这幅样子看的加洛一阵心痒,咽口口水将两人的手指一同放在刚刚一直避开的一点，然后狠狠的掐住然后按了下去，“...别...啊....！！”里欧瞬间被剧烈的快感激的尖叫着达到了高潮，眼前闪过无数白光，身体不住地颤抖，已经失神的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，眼泪止不住的往下掉。  
满意的看着里欧的反映，加洛将沾满了淫液的手指抽了出来，将淫液随意的在人大腿根上抹了抹，然后趁着人还没有反应过来的时候将硬的发痛的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，对准松软的后穴狠狠的肏了进去，还处于高潮余韵当中的肠肉敏感的紧，紧紧夹着男人的阴茎爽的人差点射出来，深吸一口气让自己不这么丢脸的早早地交代，生气的抬起手对着人臀瓣抡了一巴掌，而还沉浸在高潮的折磨中的里欧，根本承受不住这样蛮横的肏进来，后穴被撑到极限，不自觉的抚摸着自己的小腹，那里满是自己高潮射出来的精液，手掌附上去就能摸到那属于alpha粗大的阴茎形状，因为太大而觉得涨得难受。贴心的等着身下的Omega慢慢的适应，弯下身子蹭蹭人侧脸，细细啄吻着安慰着，发情期的Omega并没有让他等太久，不消一会里欧便抬起酸软的手臂环住人脖颈，将头埋进人脖颈里颤抖的开口“...可以了加洛。”，就在下一刻已经忍了很久的男人便迫不及待的卡这人纤细的腰肢，大开大合的抽查起来，狠狠地吻住人已经被咬的红肿的嘴唇，舌头顶开贝齿胡乱而蛮横的搅弄着，一只手粗暴的玩弄着乳肉和乳尖，一只手死死地环绕着人让对方无处可逃，而也就是这个时候，粗大的阴茎狠狠地顶上了已经微微张开的生殖腔口。“...啊！！...停...嗯啊...别...别...！！”，里欧已经被这剧烈的快感逼疯了，死命的掰住人的手臂企图让自己逃离这恐怖的性爱，但身体不住地颤抖，眼前不停地炸开白光，使得挣扎仿佛调情一样根本无法逃走哪怕一点。  
然而就算这样也让已经疯起来的alpha感到不快，男人一个用力将人反转让其变成耻辱的跪趴的姿势，阴茎在肠道里旋转搅动，然后作势终于用龟头完全破开了生殖腔侵入了进去，生殖腔里比肠道内还要柔软紧致，里欧顿时发出一声无声的尖叫再次达到了高潮，双手被按在头的两侧，这下连一点挣扎都没办法，只能被迫承受着，生殖腔内因为高潮再次喷出一股淫水，浇在加洛已经完全埋进来的龟头上，爽的加洛红了眼根本不顾里欧的求饶，大开大合的在生殖腔内蛮横的抽插，里欧绷紧着身子一边哭叫着一边扭着腰身，想逃开哪怕一点距离，几乎让他窒息的快感让他感到恐惧，然而生殖腔的内壁却欢呼雀跃的绞弄招待着，热情的吸吮期望从其中榨出精液，加洛俯下身子含住利欧已经红肿的腺体，咬住不住的研磨着，终于在抽插了百来下后，将阴茎全部埋进生殖腔内射出了滚烫的精液，并且逐渐胀大的结死死地卡在生殖腔口，并且狠狠地咬住散发着香草玫瑰香的腺体将自己的信息素注入进去，里欧被烫的不住颤抖，脑内嗡嗡作响，大腿根痉挛似的抽搐着，阴茎可怜兮兮的已经完全射不出什么东西了，加洛还坏心眼的环住柱身撸动，利欧胡乱的掰弄着哭着求着让他放手，但最后马眼开合了几次只能吐出少许黄色的尿液。淫液再加上精液让利欧的小腹肿胀得爆炸，平坦的小腹已经突起一个小小的弧度，里欧终于承受不住这灭顶的快感晕了过去。  
再次醒来的时候周围已经不是那个废墟，而是洁白的病床上，微微偏开头便看到趴在床边呼呼大睡的加洛，利欧微微一笑缓慢的撑起身子，剧烈性爱后的身子又酸又软，皱着眉摸着突突跳痛的腺体，手指划过已经不流血的牙印，空气中弥漫着玫瑰与烟草混合的信息素，无一不告诉着自己已经被标记了的事实，不做声息的叹口气，大概是动作有些大惊醒了男人，加洛迷迷糊糊的抬起头在看到坐起来的利欧，瞬间清醒的扑过来“利欧你醒了！你没事吧感觉怎么样！”男人的大嗓门吵得里欧翻个白眼，猛地伸出手臂一个用力将人按在床上，挑着眉看着懵逼的加洛躺了回去“不要小看我，我可是燃人的首领。”撑着头一只手捏了捏人脸颊微笑着“但在此之前再陪我睡一会吧，我的alpha。”“哦...哦！”反应过来的加洛眨眨眼，嘻嘻一笑将人抱进了怀里，在人头顶上用力的亲了一口。  
“晚安，亲爱的。”


End file.
